An average day You wish
by Blue Bandanna Girl
Summary: It's an average day at Duel Academy. You had a mishap and now two crazy people are going to help YOU get the man of your dreams! Maybe. Remember, they're crazy and may destroy Duel Academy in the process. Dear me, your in a pickle... Bad summary T.T


Authors note: I have serious writers block, so I'm going to write this little one shot to cure it! Wait. I already wrote it. So……. Yea…….. Anyone up for cookies?!

Disclaima: Yo. I own nuthin'! Except thes awesome Brooklyn accent yo. And the story idea. But that's it meh home dogs! And a bunch of Jim, Jesse and Hassleberry stuffies and posters, and pillows, and cups….. On ta the stora! (Warning: May cause brain damage. And you might be OOC. Forgive meh!)

_________________The day we lose our sanity is the best day ever._______________

Jim sat down at the picnic table sipping the ice cold drink that was filled to the brim of the cup.

You watched as he chugged it down. It was a hot day in mid fall and they had let school out early because of the heat wave. If Jim found this weather hot, then, well it was hot. So was Jim. You had a hard time deciding which was hotter, the temperature, or Jim.

Deciding, finally, you decided Jim was the hottest. You felt a blush creep up onto your cheeks. You and Jim were not very close but you had hung out with each other a couple of times. But that was in class. Once a week.

Alexis walked up behind Jim and tapped his shoulder. You glared at her. She was sooooooo perfect! Perfect hair, perfect body, and perfect personality. If she had been in a fan fiction story, she could have made the perfect Mary-Sue. But everyone would probably love her.

Grumbling to yourself, you turned away and started picking at the grass. You were deep in thought, and didn't notice the ever-looming sense of danger. Until it was too late.

"AIYEE!!!!" The island shook from how loud you screamed. Shirley growled at you, which sent you running, and running into Jim.

"You alright there shelia?" he asked you. You looked up scowling at him.

"Your alligator nearly took my head off!" you said, glaring at him.

"She's a crocodile…."

**Snap!** Your eyes widened and you jumped into the air. "HELP! A GIRL EATING CROCODILE IS BITTING MY BUM!" you yelled running around in circles. Jim grabbed hold of Shirley and started hitting her on the head to make her let go. All this attracted a crowd.

"Hob knockers!" shouted someone in the crowd.

"Call 9-1-1!" shouted someone else.

"Outta my way!" shouted a girl pushing through the crowd. She had paper white skin, white hair, and creepy red eyes. (There is a reason why I hate mirrors.) Following her was a guy with a black emo style hair-do with olive green eyes, pale skin, and was extremely hot. (In his dreams…-.- )

"What the hell?" asked the girl staring at the bewildering sight.

"Well Blue. This is why I say, "Don't mess with wild animals."

"Shut it Crow," growled Blue. "We got work to do."

Now we shall skip this next scene for it isn't nice and involves Blue and Shirley roaring at each other. So next scene!

After the crocodile had been removed from you're behind Crow and Blue had dragged you to the S.H.O.O.T. (Secret Hide Out Of Trouble) There Blue and Crow began lecturing you on crocodile safety.

"And last, but not least, do not rub meat all over your self around a croc. Not only is it disgusting but it will also make you seem more appetizing to it," stated Crow pointing to a chalkboard. Blue and you watched as he drew some weird diagram on the board.

"How does he know these things?" you asked, tilting your head.

"You want to know why?" asked Crow, turning around, with a dark look on his face. "It's called having a twin."

"An identical twin?" you asked.

"No. An EVIL twin. Her name is Sundawn," With that name, the room seemed to darken and a crash of thunder was heard outside S.H.O.O.T. Everyone shuddered.

"Now, we help YOU and JIM get together," said Blue. She pulled out a piece of paper with writing over it.

"What makes you think I like Jim?"

"We saw you gawking at him before Shirley bit your butt off," said Blue, crossing her arms over her chest. "And you are lucky. We have been certified to help people get together without changing you!" Blue smiled and you backed off.

"Don't worry," said Crow patting you on the back. "She looks scary but she won't bite. Maybe."

"As long as no one puts their hand near my mouth."

Crow and you shivered.

"Now time to start Operation, G.Y.A.J.T.B.T.E.O.T.S."

"Gya-jshh-btte-ots?"

"No. Gyajtbteots."

"Huh?"

"I am not repeating myself, _putyournamehere."_

_________________The day we lose our sanity is the best day ever._______________

Blue: Well during this Crow walked into my house and started helping me.

Crow: I flew all the way here from the other side of the country to "Help" with your story.

Blue: Lovely. Anyways…. Whoever can pronounce Gyajtbteots is the greatest person ever. And gets a Jim stuffie! Please review and leave your thoughts! This is now a two shot. Thanks to…. CROW!

Crow:-smiles sweetly and waves-

Blue: Now, Whoever can guess what G.Y.A.J.T.B.T.E.O.T.S means gets a…. um… whatever they want. So leave that in your review!

Crow: Lovely way to try and get reviews…

Blue: -hits Crow on the head with a rubber chicken- Bye!


End file.
